DOA: Hidden away
by LilStrange
Summary: Kasumi had disappeared but Ryu hasn't stopped trying to find her due to the promise he had made to look after her in her brother's absence. What will happen when he comes face to face with her?


**Requested from the user vivilovesyou** **I didn't actually mind doing a Ryu x Kasumi ship story but it may be a little rusty since I don't really remember their background but I hope this will do.**

* * *

Kasumi had been missing for a long time, no one was sure of her whereabouts - Not even her brother had any idea where she had been all this time. But was he worried? At the beginning he had been but lately he couldn't tell anymore, he had many matters to attend to that suddenly her disappearance had not become a priority to him; He had trusted her to be able to look after herself, after all, she was not a child.

Over time, he had gradually forgotten about it because his workload had gotten even more heavy and it had definitely slipped his mind but there was one person who still couldn't give up. During his spare time, he would search for her even if he knew it mostly wouldn't bear fruit, he couldn't forget the promise he had once given to Hayate to watch over her.

Ryu had jumped rooftop to rooftop in a small village that was hidden away, he had never been here before but he was going to make the most of it. He thought if he wasn't going to find her here, he would at least be able to bring back some items for his clan.

After reaching the last rooftop, he examined the area. The hope he had was almost lost until he sensed a person from behind, he turned and went into his stance, about to attack the person who started his peace until the person retreated to the other rooftop.

Her yellow ribbon danced in the wind, which was the first thing that Ryu's eyes had caught. He was in such disbelief that after so long, he had found the person he had been looking for. The puzzled look on her face made him bewildered, especially since she was in her stance. Ryu dropped his stance.

"I have heard you were trying to find me!"

She was first to speak; the rapid winds didn't miss a beat to brush passed on his exposed skin to make the impact of her words even more powerful.

"What are you doing, Kasumi?" He asked simply in a curious matter.

"Don't try to seek me anymore, find your own way."

"It's time to go home," He replies, "You don't have any idea how many people you've worried."

"Then I've caused many issues, haven't I?" Kasumi said, "What's so wrong with being free-willed?"

Ryu kept silent for a few seconds, watching Kasumi who's stance seemed to stagger with every single second. He smiled but that was unable to be seen through his mask so instead he just continued to watch her until her face went red and she dropped her stance in an awkward manner.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Kasumi says, "Ah! Sorry to be so rude... I..."

"Let's discuss this somewhere private."

Kasumi hesitated for a bit but was unable to say anything and nod her head. Eventually the two found themselves deep within a forest seated on a log. Kasumi fidgets with the hem of her blue kimono dress and Ryu found himself staring above at the sky.

"Why have you been trying to find me all this time?" She asked before biting her bottom lip and muttering, "Even after I left I continue to cause so much trouble to people..."

"Your brother didn't ask this of me."

Kasumi jerked her head to watch Ryu who's outfit was dark as night yet seemed to be the one thing that caught her attention. It had been a long time since she had seen Ryu this close up but she was understanding how she felt about him a long time ago.

It was then that Ryu turned his head to her that she turned her head back, with her face extremely red, she couldn't help but look the opposite away as far as possible.

"Your ears are red, are you okay?"

"I-It's really not what you think!"

The nervous sounding Kasumi had caught Ryu's attention even further. He frowned his brows and went closer to inspect her, Kasumi felt his breath on her neck. She pushed her lips together to try not to say or do anything weird while he was this close.

"That's strange, I haven't seen anyone's face that red before. Is it fever season already?"

"Ahem! What did you mean about Hayate not asking you to do this?" She quickly says, avoiding the topic.

Ryu stood up and crossed his arms besides Kasumi. He looked up at the sky again; Seeing the very blue sky in front of him was able to make him relax in such a way.

"I have done this all on my own, going to find you. I know he wishes to see you again." Ryu says, "In the beginning, I believed it may have been me all this time who has been sticking my nose in other's business to grant his wish but before I knew it, I wanted to see you too."

Kasumi's mouth gaped, seeing this gentle side of Ryu after having troubled him for a long time made her guilty too. She didn't deserve his kindness and it was a bittersweet feeling to receive this message from him.

"You've seen me; Things like wishes are trivial. You know if Hayate and I meet up then it'll only cause troublesome things... I had lost my place there a long time ago."

"You may have lost a place in the clan but not in Hayate's heart. You're his sister, that is something irreplaceable."

Kasumi lets out a forced smile, it was comforting to hear those words but after being hiding in the shadows for so long, she didn't have the courage to face her brother again.

Ryu said, "You are also someone to me who is irreplaceable."

Kasumi looked at him but shortly looked away, standing up and taking a step to a different direction, "This isn't right, not at all."

"'Right' isn't something correct coming from the person who runs away from difficult situations." Ryu scolds, "You are only a coward."

"That's right. I'm a coward, but it's to protect the people I love!" Kasumi snaps, looking back at Ryu.

Ryu doesn't bat an eyelash to her but only continues to apply pressure on his crossed arms as he feels a bit annoyed with the situation at hand.

"The person you want to protect isn't being protected and the people you want to protect are getting hurt with your resolve." Ryu says, "You disappearing has made us feel guilt; Your brother couldn't stop thinking that if he had paid more attention to you then maybe you wouldn't have left without a word."

"I..." Kasumi was left speechless.

Under the wrath of Ryu, she was unable to say anything. Ryu was right in the end, she knew that at least but she refused to believe it. She had only troubled herself more because she refused to go back to visit the people who loved her and continued to be alone and even noticing Ryu's whereabouts and keeping hidden until he left.

Kasumi was always one step ahead of Ryu because she was able to eavesdrop on other's conversations that he would come to visit which ever village or so then she would purposely make it impossible for him to find her but somehow, the cause of all this, Ryu had been analyzing it from the beginning.

She couldn't help but feel ashamed, maybe if it was earlier, she would be able to go back to face Hayate and apologize and visit him from time to time but now she didn't have the strength to do so. She couldn't help but want to run away again and this time, not feel sorry for Ryu and allow herself to show like when she revealed herself on the rooftops.

"I'm sorry, Ryu. I just can't find myself being able to..."

Before she could leave, Ryu grabbed hold on her wrist. It was so fast that Kasumi didn't have time to respond to the action. Ryu's grip got harder, as if he believed she would try to break free.

"I knew where you were all this time."

"What?"

"The villagers were quick to give away your location, I spotted you from the corner of my eyes each time but I would act like I never saw you. I knew nothing would bear fruit if I approached you first so this is definitely a sign of you giving up." Ryu explained, "Stop this chase, I won't be able to stop finding you, I will definitely keep searching for you."

Kasumi's heart felt heavy. How could she keep dragging Ryu on like this? She shut her eyes and turned her face away from him.

"Forget me!" She shouted, "Please, stop searching for me. You're making this so much harder."

"I won't. I wouldn't be able to think straight if I don't see you."

"Huh?"

Ryu takes off his mask, grabbed her chin, turned her head towards him and planted a kiss on her lips for only a second. He let go of her chin and released her wrist.

"Do you still want to go after knowing my feelings?"

Kasumi had a bewildered expression for a long time. The two of them stood there, unmoving or changing. Ryu didn't pressure her at any point to try to answer him but he wondered if he had said enough to enable her to stop running away.

Kasumi turned her head to face him, she grabbed the back of his head, went on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the cheek before she turned away and said:

"If you love me then please don't search for me."

Ryu didn't have a chance to react before she teleported away. Leaving only petals on the ground. He kneels down and picks one of the remaining ones before he places it in his palm to inspect for a second and it gets blown away in the wind.

He looks up at the sky, the calmness it usually gives gave him a bittersweet feeling; he was unable to feel calm but almost powerless though he can't help to mutter to himself something.

"But if I love you more than you think, I think it'll be alright if I continue to look for you."

* * *

 **The end! I hope this is enough!**

 **Thank you for letting me do this request (Although I stopped requests long ago xD) it was very fun but I was sleep derived when writing it so it might sound a little off so I may come back to rewrite some bits if I find it is a little weird.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
